elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Galmar Stone-Fist
is a male Nord in and the second in command of the Stormcloaks under Ulfric Stormcloak, as well as Ulfric's housecarl. He commands the Stormcloak army when assaulting cities. Galmar sees that all new recruits are properly outfitted with Stormcloak Armor and have taken the Oath. Galmar has a brother, Rolff Stone-Fist Personality He takes a no-mercy approach to the war, and firmly believes that those who are unwilling to fight the Empire deserve to die. He is also deeply respected by his men for his valor, leadership and concern for their well being. He firmly believes that the principal duty of a Stormcloak is to be a paragon of Nordic values and a hero for the masses. Galmar is fiercely loyal to his leader, Ulfric Stormcloak. The two share an informal relationship and do not stand on ceremony with each other. There is strong respect and friendship between the two. If talked to in Sovngarde following the defeat of Alduin (but before leaving), he and Ulfric express no vengeance toward the Dragonborn, despite being enemies during the civil war questline, should the Dragonborn side with the Empire. He remarks that "eternity is too long to hold a grudge." However, if talked to prior to defeating Alduin, he speaks to you with hatred, saying "Dragonborn, even in death you dog my steps? Cursed be your name by all the sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Equipment Galmar equips a full set of Stormcloak Officer Armor, and uses an Iron Battleaxe for battles. Interactions Joining the Stormcloaks Following Ralof's instruction to speak with Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, the Dragonborn is sent to Serpentstone Island, northeast of the College of Winterhold to prove their worth in battle against an Ice Wraith. Succeeding at this, he inducts the Dragonborn into the Stormcloaks, serving as the commanding officer for them. All battles fought by the Stormcloak Dragonborn are given by Galmar. Fate If Galmar is killed during the Civil War, he can be encountered in Sovngarde. Otherwise, when the Stormcloaks win, he takes over supervising the new Jarls installed in the formerly Imperial-aligned holds and also heads the training of Skyrim's new military forces. Quotes *(Regarding his loyalty to Ulfric) "I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion, you know that." *"Countless dead haunt countless sleepless nights. When Skyrim becomes whole again, perhaps so will I." *"Battle reveals who a man really is. Remember that." *"The measure of a man is taken at the moment of his death, and know this for truth: the ghosts of many heroes walk among us." *"(Regarding Ulfric's complex plans for gaining loyalty of many of Skyrim's common folk and noble Jarls) I still think you should take them all out like you did Dead King Torygg." *"Dragonborn, even in death you dog my steps? How come you here? The king of this realm will cast you out - cursed be your name by all sons of Skyrim, with scorn unceasing." (in Sovngarde before killing Alduin) *"In life we were enemies, but eternity's too long to hold a grudge - my heart's now free of such old hatreds. Hero of the Nords I name you, Dragonborn, let none deny it." (in Sovngarde after killing Alduin) Quests *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Liberate Falkreath Hold *Liberate Whiterun Trivia *Galmar Stone-Fist is voiced by Paul Eiding, who also voiced Septimus Signus and Felldir the Old. *As a High Elf, Galmar may question this: "What is a High Elf doing fighting for Skyrim?" when you ask him to join the Stormcloaks. *As an Argonian, he will ask: "Why's a lizard want to fight to Skyrim's freedom?" *Similar to the above two points, he will also question the player's motives if the player is a Khajiit. *Galmar will also question the player if (s)he is a Breton. *Even if the Dragonborn is a Nord, Galmar will still question the motives of the character, asking "Why's a foreigner want to fight for Skyrim?" Bugs *During "Battle For Whiterun" he may attack the Dragonborn after entering the city. If this happens, run from him and continue the quest as directed, when you reach Dragonsreach, he will return to normal. *During "The Jagged Crown", Galmar may not appear at Korvanjund. **Solution: To remedy this, use console commands to force the quest to the next stage of progression or teleport Galmar to Kovanjund. *"Joining the Stormcloaks" cannot be completed properly if "Season Unending is an active quest. **Patch v1.4 resolved this. *Frequently, Galmar cycles through old dialogue options when handing out new missions during the "Liberation of Skyrim" quest. **Solution: Unmarked the quest as an active quest, then reactivate it before speaking to Galmar again. *His corpse may not de-render after being killed. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Stormcloak Members